1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a display method, a learning apparatus and a learning method, and programs therefor, and, more particularly to a display apparatus and a display method, a learning apparatus and a learning method, and programs therefor that make it possible to maximize performance of a system including plural apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a broadcasting system that performs transmission and reception of programs includes plural apparatuses such as a camera (a video camera) that photographs an image, a transmitting apparatus that transmits an image signal outputted by the camera, a receiving apparatus that receives the image signal from the transmitting apparatus, and a display apparatus that displays an image corresponding to the image signal received by receiving apparatus.
In a system including plural apparatuses in this way, a signal is exchanged among the apparatuses. For example, in the broadcasting system, an image signal is transmitted from the camera to the transmitting apparatus and received by the transmitting apparatus. The image signal is transmitted from the transmitting apparatus to the receiving apparatus and received by the receiving apparatus. Moreover, the image signal is transmitted from the receiving apparatus to the display apparatus and received by the display apparatus.
The image signal is exchanged among the apparatuses constituting the broadcasting system as described above. In order to make it possible to exchange the image signal among the apparatuses and, even if the camera, the transmitting apparatus, the receiving apparatus, or the display apparatus constituting the broadcasting system is replaced with another camera, transmitting apparatus, receiving apparatus, or display apparatus, exchange the image signal among the apparatuses, a format of the image signal is normalized or standardized.
As the format of the image signal, there is, for example, a format called D1 (a format with Y:Cb:Cr set as 4:2:2). For example, among apparatuses that have interfaces that can input and output an image signal of the D1 format, it is possible to exchange the image signal regardless of types the apparatuses.
On the other hand, in the camera, the transmitting apparatus, the receiving apparatus, and the display apparatus, processing peculiar to the respective apparatuses is performed.
When the camera is, for example, a 1CCD camera that has one imager (a photoelectric conversion element such as one CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) imager), taking into account human visual characteristics, for example, color filters of a Bayer array is adopted. When the color filters of the Bayer array is adopted, an image signal of a format corresponding to the Bayer array (hereinafter referred to as Bayer format as appropriate) that has a large number of G components and a small number of R components and B components among RGB (Red, Green, and Blue) is obtained from the imager. The image signal of the Bayer format has only any one color component among R, G, and B as a pixel value of one pixel and does not have the other two color components. Thus, in the 1CCD camera, processing for interpolating the other two color components for each pixel and determining an image signal having all the three color components of R, G, and B as a pixel value of one pixel is performed.
In the transmitting apparatus, for example, in order to realize coexistence of so-called monochrome broadcast and color broadcast, processing for converting a component signal having a luminance signal and a color signal separately into a composite signal obtained by superimposing the color signal on the luminance signal is performed.
In the receiving apparatus, for example, so-called Y/C separation processing is applied to the composite signal and the composite signal is converted into a component signal.
In the display apparatus, for example, processing for arraying R, G, and B of an RGB component signal is performed in a display format of a display that displays an image, whereby an image is displayed. Examples of the display format for displaying the image on the display, that is, an array of R, G, and B, include a stripe array, a mosaic array, and a delta array.
A color liquid crystal display of a fixed display format such as the stripe array is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-10-301537 (in particular, paragraph 0014).